Fear
by muffin777
Summary: Yuna takes care of a scared Rikku while they're taking a break at the thunder plains. Yuna x Rikku, nonyuri.friendship.


Disclaimer: I don't own FFX and its characters.

The sound of laughter and chit chatting filled the room, making the noises of thunder in the background almost go unnoticed. Mainly it was Tidus and Wakka talking, but occasionally the others left a comment as the conversation about everything and nothing went on.

Only one figure didn't quite mingle. Rikku sat on the sofa next to Yuna, flinching now and then when the thunder cracked above them. It wasn't surprising, after all they stayed in a house in the middle of the thunder plains, taking a rest from the long pilgrimage. Of course there would be thunder and lighting. She shot a glance at the rest of the group and gave a small smile as not to make it obvious how terrified she really was. How could they sit there and enjoy their time? That was one of the questions that would probably be unsolved her whole life, Rikku thought. Another loud crack filled the room, again only noticed by the blonde teenager as she desperately tried to keep herself from shaking.

"Rikku?" A gentle voice called out. As the thief expected, it was Yuna's. Her older cousin always cared for everyone. Even though the pilgrimage was probably hardest on her, she never put herself first and watched out for the well-beings of her comrades.

Yuna knew how scared Rikku could get of thunders. Matter of fact, everyone knew, it was hard to miss for it was the blonde who made them all have a break, not wanting to go on. But the summoner also knew that the fear didn't just disappear only because they went inside. While everyone was chatting, she occasionally glanced at her cousin worriedly but as the younger one started shaking slightly, she finally decided to speak up.

"Hey, Rikku… are you ok?" Her voice was soft as she noticed Rikku's attempt not to let anyone notice her situation.

The Al Bhed looked at the worried face of her cousin and smiled weakly. "Y..yeah. All good."

Yuna raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure?"

"Uh…yes." The moment she said it, a loud thunder made her flinch again.

Yuna let out a small sigh. Scooting a little bit over some more to Rikku, she gently placed an arm around her shoulders and started rubbing her upper arm. "It's ok Rikku. Nothing will happen to you." She stated calmly.

Rikku gave a small nod, realizing that she wouldn't be able to hide anything from her cousin. Aside from that, it was getting harder and harder with each minute passing to act like she was only a little bit scared instead of absolutely horrified. Her heart was pounding against her chest as panic rose. She felt the lump in her throat and clenched her fists so tight her knuckles turned white. She desperately ordered herself not to cry now, anything but that.

"Rikku it's fine." Yuna emphasized again in a whisper as she ran her hand over her upper arm, feeling the tension from the small body.

"Hey you guys ok over there?" Tidus spoke up from the other couch across from theirs, noticing the two girls' serious faces. In fact, Yuna even looked worried.

"Yeah we're good." The summoner answered with a gentle smile. She then glanced at the thief again as she felt her tense up even more than before. Yuna thought of the predicament the younger girl was in. Rikku didn't want anyone to make fun of her, but probably didn't want to leave the room either, not wanting to be by herself. "Actually, mind if we go to sleep already? We're kind of tired." She gave her cousin a gentle squeeze nobody else noticed.

"Um, no not at all. Go ahead, we'll see you guys in the morning." The blond Blitzball player shrugged and waved.

"Ok, good night everyone. Sleep well later on." Yuna smiled and stood up, followed by Rikku and took the latter's shaking hand in hers, guiding her out of the room.

Lulu let out a small laugh, making Wakka frown at her.

"What's so funny, ya?"

"Nothing." The black mage waved her hand, "Just thinking that my little sister is a good person."

"Huh? Of course she is." Tidus frowned and let out a laugh. Lulu was strange sometimes.

"Kids." Auron's deep voice went unnoticed as he sighed and shook his head.

Yuna was glad nobody asked anything. They probably knew what was going on, well at least Lulu and Auron for that matter. She guided Rikku out of the room into the dark hallway and closed the door behind her so they were out of sight and out of hearing range. Before Yuna could say anything, the Al Bhed let out a small sob. In an instant, Yuna pulled her into her arms, holding her tight.

"Shhh Rikku it's okay. I won't let anything happen to you, you're going to be just fine." She ran her hand up and down her back, whispering soft words into her hair.

"Y..Yunie… I'm scared.." Her voice shook as she held on to the summoner for dear life.

"I know sweetie, I know. Come on, why don't we lie down and try to sleep hey?" She saw the worried look of her cousin, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't worry, I'll be with you all night, we can share a bed. What do you think?"

Relief shot over Rikku's face as she nodded weakly and let the older girl guide her to the bedrooms.

Reaching the bed, she slowly crept in with Yuna. The thief was grateful for her cousin noticing. She would never make fun of her. On contrary, right now she was making her feel a lot better, safer, protected.

The blonde girl immediately snuggled in close and rested her forehead on Yuna's chest. "Thanks Yunie. I…" A loud noise was heard, so loud the windows were vibrating for a split second. Rikku let out a whimper and tightened her arms that were holding on to Yuna's waist.

Yuna gently cradled the younger girl's head to her chest and ran her fingers soothingly along the back of her neck. "I know Rikku, I know… It's all good sweetie, I got you." She whispered into her hair. "There's no need to be scared, I'm right here and I won't let anything happen to you."

"I…I do-don't know why I'mm s-so scare-scared iiit's so-so stupid." Rikku managed out between muffled hiccups.

"No sweetheart that's not stupid. Everybody has their fear of something. Be it heights, darkness, crowds, death…" A sad smile crossed her lips as she said the last word. "I'm scared, too you know?"

"Wha…? What are y-you scared of?" Rikku's sobs had died down a little and turned into a soft crying.

"The end. Of this pilgrimage. But don't get me wrong we'll do this till it's over. And happiness will return to the people." Yuna stated, caressing her hand over Rikku's back in a regular motion.

"Yunie…Why can't we just.."

"No Rikku." The older girl cut her off, tightening her arms around her. "I wish we could but this is fate. We can't stop the pilgrimage, I don't want to do that." She then broke the hug and shifted to have a look at her cousin's tear-stained face. Yuna cupped her cheek with one hand, wiping away another tear with her thumb. "There are just times when you have to face your fear, Rikku. And the day will come to everyone. Right now you're in the middle of it, and you're doing just fine sweetie." Yuna planted a soft kiss on the Al Bhed's forehead.

"But I'm…"

"Shhh." Yuna placed her index finger on her cousin's lips and wiped at her cheek again with the back of her hand, smiling reassuringly. "Hey, tell me something about brother. Like what's the most embarrassing thing he did?"

"Huh? Oh…" Rikku sniffed but her lips turned into a wide grin soon. "We were kids then, and we were walking through the desert with Dad." She started, smiling all the way.

Rikku talked and talked, occasionally flinching at the thunder but somehow it didn't get to her that much anymore as she had to laugh at memories she now shared with her cousin. Yuna asked a lot of questions, so many Rikku was almost surprised the older girl was this talkative. Time passed by and her tears had dried, the girls were now both laughing in bed underneath one cover. The Al Bhed didn't even notice the last couple of thunders anymore.

"And… he was drenched in that fiend's pee…. I've never seen Dad get red but there's always….a first time…right." Rikku said in between laughs, Yuna couldn't hold it in either, giggling all the way. The younger girl slowly calmed down again and wiped her tears, this time of laughter. "Well, and…we went home, and.." She let out a yawn. The exhaustion of crying and then laughing was slowly taking over. "…then brother…made a..pic…." Rikku felt her eyelids getting heavier.

Yuna let out a small chuckle. "Come here." She opened her arms again invitingly. The blonde didn't have to be asked twice as she snuggled in close into the older one's arms again. Yuna rested her chin on top of the girl's head and started patting her back in a regular, calm motion. "Close your eyes now Rikku… Relax and sleep…" It didn't take long until the summoner heard the slow breathing of her cousin. "Now there we go sweetie, that's it." She kissed the top of her head carefully one last time before closing her eyes herself.

Lulu had to stifle a laugh as she walked in to the bedroom and saw the two figures on the bed sleeping. A sad smile crossed her lips as she thought of the fact that this would eventually have an end. Pushing back the thought, she went to her own bed. She would have to face losing a loved one sooner or later. After all, everyone would go through the day they had to face their fears.

End

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :)<p> 


End file.
